Will miss parker be able to catch Jarod this time?
by Silence-K
Summary: Jarod was enjoying his first vacation, while miss parker was still trying to figure out were he was. Will she catch a break and finally be able to catch him?
1. Chapter 1

Miss parker was trying to figure out were Jarod was this time. He did left some clues for miss parker, but as usual it wasn't easy for her to understand what it all meant.

Meanwhile, Jarod was in France trying to enjoy his first vacation. He never took one before, but during his last conversation, Sydney told him something about the meaning of the definition vacation. The next day he decided to take one, just to experience the joy, when being on vacation Sydney told him about.

While Jarod was in France he visited all the museums, Eiffel tower and even Disneyland Paris. He had never been in an amusement park before and enjoyed ever minute of it while he was in the park. During his stay in Disneyland Jarod decided to give miss parker a phone call.

Miss parker heard her phone ringing, picked up and said, "Why are u calling me this time, Jarod". Why so grumpy? maybe it is time for you to take a vacation he said. I don't have time for that; I have to deliver you to the Centre first, she answered. That's to bad, you should really try it miss parker, leaving the Centre will give you a wonderful feeling and I know it, he said.

_Suddenly, in the background miss parker heard a child saying, "Disneyland sure is a nice park, daddy". It wasn't loud, but she could defiantly hear what the girl was saying. Immediately, miss parker was smiling and knew where Jarod was. _

Miss parker replied Jarod with "I will leave the center as soon as I have locked up in the center, I have wasted more then enough of mine time trying to catch you". Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a pretender, I can become anyone I want to be, you will never catch me miss parker, Jarod replied. Miss parker didn't reply and hung up.

Without any hesitation miss parker packed a couple of her clothes, booked a ticket to France and left a message to Sydney, telling him that she had some private business to take care off and that she would be gone for a couple of days. She drove to the airport and before she knew it, she was sitting in a plane, heading to France. When she looked at her watch, she noticed that barely 3 hours had past since her conversation with Jarod. This time I wont let you escape Jarod, she though, as she was slowly falling a sleep.

When miss parker opened her eyes she could see that she had arrived in France. When the plane finally landed miss parker grabbed her stuff and took a cab to Disneyland. The cabdriver warned miss parker that the park was about to close, but she still wanted to go there. She hoped that she would be lucky enough to see Jarod leaving the park. Miss parker told the cabdriver to park the cab near the exit of the park. The cabdriver though it was a weird request, but didn't ask her any question and minded his own business.

As miss parker was watching all the visitors leave the park, she was beginning to doubt herself. She couldn't see Jarod and though she had made a big mistake by coming to France. She wondered whether Jarod had set the whole thing up, by asking a girl if she could say that she was in the park, while Jarod left France immediately after their conversation. How could I have been so stupid, she thought. Just as she was about to lose hope, she spotted Jarod. She saw Jarod getting in a cab; she didn't hesitate and quickly told her cabdriver to follow the cab Jarod was sitting in.

_What did you guys think of this chapter? Should I continue, is it worth the trouble? =D_


	2. Chapter 2

When Miss Parker noticed that the cab of Jarod was slowing down, she told her cabdriver to stop the cab and park behind a tree. She was right, Jarod's' cab pulled over, he stepped out of the cab and walked towards a hotel named "Sunshine". "Now I got you!" miss parker said with a smile on her face.

As miss Parker got out of the cab, she began to examine the neighborhood and the hotel building itself. She noticed that the hotel had no fire escapes and the only way in or out was the main entrance of the hotel. "I am finally catching a break" Miss Parker smirked.

Miss Parker entered the building and showed a picture of Jarod to a female, name Jane, who seemed to be the owner of the hotel. "Do you recognize this man?" Miss parker asked as polite as possible. Jane didn't hesitate and immediately told Miss Parker that she knew who the man in the picture was. "He's a really nice guy, who always help me whenever I have problems and gorgeous looking too, don't you think?" Jane replied. Miss Parker didn't answer her question instead she asked her "In which room number is he staying?". "He is staying at the third floor, room number 23, but what business do you have with him?" "Ohhh, I only saw his walking into this hotel by coincidence, he is an old friend of mine, I was just wanted to pay him a 'surprise' visited" Miss parked said. Jane didn't had time to responded to her question, because before she knew it Miss Parker was already walking toward the third floor.

As Miss Parker was standing in front of room number 23, she slowly pulled out her gun, slowly and quietly she took a couple of big breaths. When she was sure that she was ready, she knocked on the door, she could hear someone's footsteps moving toward the door, she wasn't sure if it belonged to Jarod or not. But then…she heard Jarod asking, "Who is it? I didn't ordered room service, you must have the wrong room".

Now Miss Parker was sure that Jarod was almost standing behind the door, she kicked the door open and pointed her gun at Jarod. Jarod was shocked and at the same time surprised to see Miss Parker, because he was so sure that he didn't left any clues for Miss Parker to follow. Had he been enjoying his vacation too much? Was he too careless?, in the past he could always sense it if Miss Parker was close by!. This time she even knocked on the door and still he had no idea that it was Miss Parker that was knocking on the door.

Finally Miss Parker broke the silence, "I see you are surprised Jarod" Miss Parker said. "No, I was a little bit too careless I guess, you seem to have gotten much smarter Miss Parker, I will give you that" Jarod said. "Hands above your hand and face your face against the wall, don't you dare too escape or I will shoot you and I want hesitate" Miss Parker said. Jarod did as he was told, meanwhile Miss Parker pulled out the handcuffs. Miss Parker touched Jarod's left hand and tried to cuff his hand, without any warning Jarod turned around, made some fast moves that Miss Parker couldn't counter and because she knew it, her left hand was cuffed. She still had her gun in her right hand, she tried to aim it at Jarod's leg, she pulled the trigger, but within that second, Jarod twisted her right hand and the bullet scratched Miss Parker left leg.


End file.
